


What's in a name anyway?

by katnor



Series: Family is everything [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kitten, M/M, More Kittens, Purr of Doom?, Taming the Dark Lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnor/pseuds/katnor
Summary: He wants his boyfriend to have the perfect present. He finds the perfect present. Fluff in the first chapter. Smut later.





	1. Surprisingly

**Author's Note:**

> They're not mine, but I do like to play with them from time to time.

”Meow.” 

”Shhh, not so loud you silly critter. We are trying to surprise him here.”

”Meow?”

”Yes, you’re the surprise little one. You’re almost as beautiful as he is... in a feline sort of way.”

The long-haired kitten sneezed suddenly and shook its head, and the one carrying it couldn’t hold back a smile. It made his handsome, but rather sombre face light up, giving him a youthful, almost vulnerable look. He rubbed the kitten’s ears gently, and the tiny creature started purring at a volume that would have put a racing car to shame. ”Ingo is going to love you, I’m sure... but no scratching him, you hear me? If anyone’s going to mark his skin, it’s me!”

The kitten gave the young man a disdainful look. What, with those pitiful excuses for claws? 

”It’s a good thing he gave me an extra key to his house”, the dark-eyed man mumbled, half to himself, half to the cat. ”Wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I had to ring the doorbell, would it?” He slipped the key into the lock, very quietly turned it and eased the front door open and snuck inside. The kitten was gently tucked inside his coat, only the tufted black ears visible. He crept carefully through the hallway, passing the kitchen and stopping before a closed door. Very slowly he eased the door open and, holding his breath, stepped into the darkened bedroom. 

He stood for a while, allowing his eyes to adjust to the faint light coming from the window on the far side of the room. There was a kingsize bed under the window, and the person occupying it was still sleeping soundly, never noticing there was someone else in the room. The dark-haired man approached the bed on silent feet, still carrying the kitten that had begun to squirm, trying to escape from his grasp. 

The sleeper stirred slightly, then jolted awake and sat up in the bed with a small gasp. There was more movement, and then a bedside lamp was lit. ”Moryo! You scared the bejeezus out of me! What are you doing sneaking into my bedroom in the middle of... oh, is it morning already?” The lovely blonde sounded a little petulant. 

”Uh... it’s morning, yes. And... it’s your birthday Ingo. I wanted to surprise you.” 

”You certainly did that”, the blonde remarked drily. He rose from the bed, gloriously naked, and stepped closer to the other man. ”What’s that you’re hiding under your coat, huh? Is it my birthday present? I am kind of hoping you’re the present...” His voice had suddenly dropped by an octave, making Caranthir swallow convulsively. 

”Ah, I suppose... but I have something else for you first.” He juggled the struggling ball of fur, handing it quickly to Finrod. ”Happy birthday.” 

The blonde took the kitten with a soft exclamation of delight. ”Oh what a precious little thing! Look at that fluffy black fur and those golden eyes!” The kitten’s purring took on truly epic proportions. Caranthir smiled, unable to keep his usual stoic expression in place in the face of all this cuteness. And yes, the cat was cute too. 

”What’s its name?” Finrod’s blue eyes met his dark ones, and was that a bit of moisture making them glisten so? 

”They’d already named him at the shelter. Finrod, meet Sauron.”


	2. More presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smutty part of the birthday present.

Fifteen minutes later, Caranthir had carried in all the necessities from his car. Litter box, litter, cat food, bowls, cat bed... it seemed he had thought of everything. He even had a box of cat toys for the little one. Finrod sneaked a peek at his lover as he was arranging the cat bed in a corner of the bedroom. His dark hair was coming loose from the braid and kept falling into his eyes, making him push it impatiently away, only to have it become even more unruly. Finrod thought it was the most enticing sight he’d ever seen. 

Caranthir raised his head and met his gaze, a tiny smile playing around his full lips. ”What are you thinking Ingo? Waiting for more presents?” 

His voice was low and raspy and made Finrod shiver slightly. He had to clear his throat a couple of times before he could manage an answer: ”If you’re it, then yes... always.” He stepped closer and put the kitten down on the cat bed. The tiny creature twisted around a few times, then curled into a fluffy black ball of fur and promptly fell asleep. He glanced down with a smile, then leaned down and grabbed Caranthir’s hand and pulled him to his feet with surprising strength considering his slender frame. 

Caranthir oof’ed in surprise as he was pulled into a firm embrace, Finrod’s lips meeting his in a heated kiss. His arms snuck around the blonde’s neck, both hands going into the silky hair, tugging lightly. Finrod nipped his bottom lip, tongue running along it and pressing inside his hot mouth, coaxing Caranthir’s tongue to meet his and twine with it in a dance that was gentle to begin with, but became more passionate with every moment. They were soon breathless and flushed, clinging to each other and pulling at clothes, trying to undress as fast as possible.

Once they’d struggled out of their garments, Finrod wrapped his arms around his dark-haired lover and started walking him towards the bed. Caranthir felt the edge of the bed hit the back of his knees, and next thing he knew, he tumbled onto his back on the springy mattress, with Finrod on top of him. They spent the next minutes kissing almost desperately, hands wandering over heated skin, lips and tongues following and making slick trails. Finrod reached for the bedside table, managing to open the drawer and extracting the lube using only one hand, the other being busy twisting one of Caranthir’s nipples while he sucked and nibbled on the other one. His dark cousin moaned and bucked, almost throwing him off when he pushed a slick finger into his opening and started moving it in and out, adding another after a little while. 

”Come on already... I need you inside me now”, Caranthir panted. Finrod pulled his fingers out, gave him a look, eyes almost black with desire, and with a quick thrust buried himself to the hilt inside his lover’s body. Caranthir howled. 

”Shhh... don’t wake the kitten!” Finrod chuckled, pulling almost all the way out, then thrusting inside again. And again. He had his dark lover begging within minutes. 

”Please Ingo, please... harder... I need to... I... ahhhh!” The sounds he made as he climaxed, and the spasming of his channel, pushed Finrod over the edge as well, and he bit down on Caranthir’s shoulder in an effort to keep his voice down. 

Once they’d managed to regain breath, Caranthir moaned and stretched luxuriously. Finrod grinned. ”Now that’s what I call a birthday present! Just have to hope we didn’t wake the cat.” He glanced over the edge of the bed towards the cat bed and started slightly. ”I think Sauron’s awake”, he whispered nervously. 

Caranthir laughed. ”It’s a cat, silly. Never mind if he’s awake. What’s he gonna do, kill you?” Finrod swallowed uncomfortably. He could have sworn the kitten’s eyes glowed red in the dark.


	3. Bewitched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finrod's kitten is misbehaving, and Finrod decides to do something about it.

”Why is it that every time we’re having sex, or about to have sex, or even contemplating having sex, that hellspawn of a cat is either sitting by the bed, staring at us, or attacking my feet?” Caranthir knew he was whining, but Finrod’s black kitten was really getting on his nerves. Yes, it had been his idea to give Finrod a cat for his birthday, and yes, the kitten was still absolutely adorable. Most of the time. Some of the time. He did not appreciate sharp claws sinking into the soles of his feet when he was busy being undone by Finrod’s clever tongue and fingers. The staring didn’t bother him that much, but Finrod sometimes stopped what he was doing to pull the covers over them both, so it probably bothered him. 

It wasn’t really a kitten anymore, Caranthir pondered. They’d soon have to start thinking about having it neutered. He threw a quick look at the cat and wondered why he sometimes felt like it could read his mind. Sauron hissed at him and dove under the bed, and soon peculiar little growling noises could be heard as the kitten attacked Caranthir’s left foot that was dangling off the bed. ”OW! Sauron, cut it out!”

Finrod fished the growling, hissing cat out from underneath the bed and tapped it gently on the nose. ”No biting my loverboy, you hear me? Anyone going to nibble on his... body parts... it’s going to be me!” 

”Huh, that sounds kind of scary”, Caranthir remarked. 

Finrod gave him a lascivious grin and pinched his rear. ”Not my fault that you’re so utterly delectable. I just want to gobble you up!” He demonstrated by running the tip of his tongue along Caranthir’s neck down to the junction between neck and shoulder, and biting down hard, making his lover cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

A moment later Caranthir cried out again, but this time in annoyance, as the cat had once more attacked his bare foot and was clawing it in mock ferocity. Finrod groaned in exasperation and managed to pry the kitten off his dark-haired lover, carrying it to the door, depositing it outside and firmly closing the door. He returned to the bed and sank down beside Caranthir, sighing deeply, trying to ignore the piteous meowing on the other side of the door. ”It was a lovely idea for a present, but I think something has to be done about Sauron before our sex life dries up completely.” 

Caranthir nodded grimly. ”He looks so pretty”, he complained. ”I still can’t believe an itty bitty thing like that can be so damn scary. Why, that enormous dog your neighbour has, the Great Dane, was absolutely terrified of him!” 

”Oh, you mean Barahir? Yes, it was almost funny watching him prostrate himself before a tiny kitten. Still, we need to do something about him. He’s jealous of anyone who spends time with me. Remember what he did to Fingon’s braids? You know... maybe if he had some company other than me...” Finrod said thoughtfully. 

Two weeks later, Fingon and Maedhros cautiously stepped inside the hallway of Finrod’s neat little house. Fingon seemed a little reluctant to take off his knitted hat, letting his braids down. ”Are you sure that cat of yours won’t start using my hair for climbing again?” 

”Quite sure. Ever since we picked up the new kitten, he’s been a changed cat. Almost like she bewitched him.” 

”Oh, she’s so lovely”, Maedhros cooed, stretching out a hand and letting the dainty dark-furred feline sniff his fingers. ”What’s her name?” 

”The breeder named her Thuringwethil, but that was too much of a mouthful, so I just call her Lúthien.”


	4. Nice guys finish last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty Sauron meets his match.

“So how has your cat situation progressed?” Maedhros grinned at his younger brother, who threw him a suspicious glance. 

“Well… let’s say it hasn’t gotten any worse since you visited last. Lúthien seems to have a magical touch or something, and has Sauron pretty much under her thumb, sorry, paw. He still bites and scratches at times, but…” 

“We have our sex life back!”, Finrod announced triumphantly, while Caranthir blushed furiously and tried to shush him. Maedhros and Fingon tried to keep from laughing, without much success. 

“It’s not like we didn’t know, Moryo”, Fingon quipped. “You’re practically living together, and those hickeys didn’t show up by themselves. Or… did they? My god, maybe this is the weirdest case of stigmata in recorded history?” 

Finrod and Maedhros howled with mirth and Caranthir’s face turned a truly impressive shade of crimson. “Ingo, what have I told you about marking me?”, he choked out, mortified and strangely pleased at the same time. 

“That I shouldn’t. But babe, I can’t help it… your skin is so lovely and pale and it bruises so beautifully…” Finrod shot his lover a smouldering look and inched closer. 

“La la la, I CAN'T HEAR YOU!” Maedhros clapped his hands over his ears, while Fingon studied the couple seated on the couch with great interest. 

“You know, I had a totally different view of your relationship”, he said thoughtfully. “I always figured it was Moryo, you know, taking the lead in things, and Ingo…” He broke off when Maedhros cuffed the back of his head. 

“Stop speculating about my baby brother’s sex life!” 

Finrod decided to change the subject of the conversation before they had a lover’s quarrel on their hands: “Really, Sauron has gotten a lot better lately. We took him to the vet to have him neutered, and he was rather subdued for a while after. Now he’s back to hissing and staring at people he doesn’t know, but at least he leaves Moryo’s feet alone. Last time he tried some of his old tricks, Lúthien sort of took him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him around a bit like he was a kitten. He took the hint and stopped attacking people’s feet.”

“But speaking of Sauron and weird behaviour…” Caranthir frowned and shook his head a little. “You know he’s been really standoffish with unfamiliar people, and especially children?” They all nodded. “Well, the thing is… Ingo, when you were out last night, the couple who just moved in across the street came to pay a visit, to introduce themselves. They have a son, he’s like, six or seven I’d guess, and he wasn’t really used to cats, so he just wouldn’t leave them alone. Lúthien was no problem, of course, she just purred and let him cuddle her a while and then made herself scarce when he annoyed her. Sauron, on the other hand…” 

They all looked at him with trepidation. “Sauron… just wouldn’t stay away from the boy. He was carried around, cuddled and kissed and petted, and I was sure there would be blood shed at some point. I tried to tell the child that this was not a kitty that liked being petted. I took Sauron away from him and put him in another room, but it was like they were pulled towards each other. I’ve never seen Sauron open a door before, but he did, just jumped on the door handle and there he was with the kid again. The parents kept cooing about how sweet they were and what an adorable cat he was, and all I could think of was whether there’d be a lawsuit once Sauron gouged his eyes out or something… but he never touched the child except for licking his face!” 

Finrod shook his head in amazement. “Never thought that day would come. So, did they seem like nice people?” 

“Very, although a little naïve maybe. The kid was sweet, some kind of home-schooled wunderkind who spends his free time making jewellery and building things. In fact, he asked if he could come visit the kitty again today. I said it was ok, hope you don’t mind?” 

Finrod shook his head. “I’d really like to meet the boy who tamed our dark overlord kitty…” 

An hour later, as Maedhros and Fingon were about to leave, the doorbell rang. Caranthir went to answer it, and a child’s voice could be heard, clear and excited: “Is Kitty Sauron in? I came to play with him!” To the surprise of everyone, the golden-eyed cat came slinking from the bed room, promptly launching itself at the dark-haired boy standing in the doorway. The child caught the cat and nuzzled its nose gently. “I missed you Sauron-kitty! You’re so pretty and so fluffy and I love you!” The cat purred loudly and nuzzled the boy back, burrowing into his arms and looking very much at home. The four adults just stared in awe and a little apprehension.

The boy looked up and met four gazes with a happy, slightly gap-toothed grin. “So, this is the boy who made my kitty behave so well”, said Finrod. “I’m Finrod. I live here.” 

“My boyfriend”, Caranthir clarified. “The redhead is my big brother, Maedhros, and the dark one with all the bling in his hair is his fiancé, Fingon.” 

“Very nice to meet you all. My name’s Celebrimbor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Kitty Sauron is now tamed. Yes, of course. Nothing can go wrong here. Not like there's any vibes or anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. No, I'm not.


End file.
